Roleplaying stats
There is a lot of confusion when it comes to describing non-Human height, weight and age. This article has been written by User:Chaosweaver to try to help those who may have this problem. The Problem Too often, when attempting to describe a characters height, weight or age, the creator is forced to resort to similes, describing the characters attributes in reference to human. For example: Redbeard is about the age of a twenty year old human. We will assume Redbeard is a dwarf, due to naming and character selection process, and can safely assume he isn't a human. As such, there are two ways to read Redbeard's Age. (1): Redbeard is roughly the equivalent, mentally and physically, to a human at twenty years old or (2): Redbeard is an infant dwarf, because dwarves life significantly longer than a human. It is safe to assume that the creator implied the first interpretation, but you can never be too sure on anything. The user would have had to describe it into human years because they probably simply did not understand how old dwarves are. But because dwarves live longer than humans, it is an error to describe a character as such, because a dwarf at the physical and mental equivalent of a human at twenty will still experience and learn more than a human could within those spans. In an attempt to prevent confusion, I will go ahead and list the ages and heights of each race, with the exception of Draenei. All information comes from the World of Warcraft RPG guides, or from Blizzard, unless noted otherwise. Age How old is your character? Below is the ages of each available race for creation. Also included will be a conversion formula you can use to be able to calculate any equivelency to a human age. Human Adult: 15 years Middle Age: 35 years Old Age: 53 years Venerable Age: 70 years Formula: None needed. Blood Elf/High Elf Adult: 60 years Middle Age: 175 years Old Age: 263 years Venerable Age: 350 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x 4.5 Forsaken There is no need for anything for Forsaken, because the Forsaken do not die. If you wish to come to an age of death, simply use Human data. Gnome Adult: 40 years Middle Age: 100 years Old Age: 150 years Venerable Age: 200 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x 2.8 Dwarf Adult: 40 years Middle Age: 125 years Old Age: 188 years Venerable Age: 250 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x 3.5 Troll Adult: 17 years Middle Age: 30 years Old Age: 47 years Venerable Age: 69 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x .9 Night Elf Adult: 500 years Middle Age: 800 years Old Age: 1100 years Venerable Age: 1300 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x 25 Orc Adult: 20 years Middle Age: 40 years Old Age: 65 years Venerable Age: 80 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x 1.3 Tauren Adult: 50 years Middle Age: 75 years Old Age: 95 years Venerable Age: 110 years Formula: (Human Equivalent) x ~1.8 Height Basic height for each race. If you wish to add, or subtract, a couple inches, feel free. Do not try to shave or add feet. Information here is taken from Wowwiki and World of Warcraft RPG. Human Male: 6' (1,83m) Female: 5'5" (1,65m) Blood Elf/High Elf Male: 6'1" (1,85m) Female: 5'9" (1,75m) Forsaken Male: 5'11" (1,80m) Female: 5'4" (1,63m) Gnome Male: 3' (91cm) Female: 2'10" (86cm) Dwarf Male: 4'11" (1,50m) Female: 4'7" (1,40m) Troll Male: 7'5" (2,26m) (Upright) Female: 7' (2,13m) Night Elf Male: 7' (2,13m) Female: 6'8" (2,03m) Orc Male: 6'6" (1,98m) Female: 6' (1,83m) Tauren Male: 8' (2,44m) Female: 7'8" (2,34m) Draenei Male: 7'5" (2,26m) Female: 7' (2,13m) Weight All weight, save for Draenei, are rough estimates. Feel free to add or subtract as you wish. Please keep in mind your character appearance when deciding your weight. All weight is listen in pounds (lbs.). Human Male: 160 - 280 (73-127kg) Female: 125 - 245 (57-111kg) Blood Elf/High Elf Male: 118 - 175 (54-80kg Female: 100 - 165 (46-75kg) Forsaken Male: 150 - 270 (68-122kg) Female: 95 - 235 (43-107kg) Gnome Male: 42 - 45 (19-20kg) Female: 37 - 39 (17-18kg) Dwarf Male: 154 - 226 (70-103kg) Female: 124 - 193 (56-88kg) Troll Male: 216 - 324 (98-147kg) Female: 201 - 309 (91-140kg) Night Elf Male: 216 - 324 (98-147kg) Female: 206 - 314 (93-142kg) Orcs Male: 292 - 508 (132-230kg) Female: 252 - 468 (114-212kg) Tauren Male: 375 - 664 (170-391kg) Female: 346 - 634 (157-288kg) Category:Roleplaying